Without you
by Compound1O8O
Summary: " Something wrong?" Kaoru asked, and Hikaru looked down upon the mop of hair right under his chin. " He acts like nothing's changed. As if he really doesn't care that Mori's gone." " He does. It'll just take time for him to notice..." Rated M for further chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! My first multi-chapter story so far! I thought I had followers and favourites enough to finally start doing something with a real purpose; getting more of them hehe... Anyway, someday I'm going to look back at this story and regret it, but for now I'm proud I've finally brought myself to writing something else than porn. Or a story that's not all about porn. Mostly.

Enjoy!

Narcissism, Mori had called it, one of the first times he actually spoke up to Honey.

The older boy had looked at him through long lashes, the fake confusion etched clearly onto his face.

" How do you mean, Takashi", he said, the venomous tone in his voice only audible to Mori.

" You only love me because I'm beneficial to you. And you know it and that's why you need me. That's the only reason you still want me."

Honey huffed and pulled Usa-chan closer to his chest. " Not true!"

" It is. You know I admire you and you flourish in the attention. You're using me."

The blonde glared deadly at him, but spoke no more. There hung a silence between them as they hosted the ladies but none of them noticed that they didn't speak directly to one another, let alone touch. By the end of the hour the ladies had left, and Honey was sick of keeping silent.

" Kyouya, do you think I'm manipulative?" the boy-Lolita asked, and Kyouya looked up from his papers and pushed his glasses further up his nose. Deciding that he could best keep out of it, he shrugged. " Don't drag me into this. If you're having trouble with Mori-senpai you'll have to deal with the problem yourself, he's your cousin."

The small boy stomped his foot and whirled around to look at the silent type. " I'm sick of being doubted."

" I don't doubt you, Mitsukuni, it's the truth. I'm tired of getting pushed around by someone who doesn't appreciate my love", Mori answered, cool as ever.

" I do love you!"

" As an object, because I make you look desirable. You don't love me as a person."

The twins' gaze swept over the room, looking back and forth between the two relatives and anticipating what Honey would say next. Suddenly his eyes grew cold and he faced the wall away from Mori.

" Then leave."

Honey's voice was cruel, with the intention of hurting Mori, but he stayed strangely calm. The other boy's jaw twitched and he nodded briefly. " If that's what you want."

Even if Honey was taken aback by his sudden agreement, he didn't show. He just kept staring at the wall.

" Alright. Then go. I don't need you, Takashi."

Mori silently began taking his leave, but Tamaki tried to stop him and, in all his excitement, almost knocked him over.

" What? But Mori, you can't be serious? You can't possibly leave him by himself, he'll be dead in two weeks!"

" Don't overreact, senpai", Haruhi interrupted, " he'll be fine. But he's got a point, boys, you've never been apart before."

" We were", Honey defended himself, not planning on succumbing, " in Kyouya's tropical institution."

" For a few hours, yes, but Mori immediately went looking for you. You can't just expect him to leave, you're part of each other's lives."

" We're still individuals, Haruhi. Besides, it will not be for long.", he said with a little delighted smirk, "He'll be on his knees soon, begging for me to take him back."

When everybody went silent, Mori gave him a last sympathetic look and left.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Mori was gone, the hosts started panicking. Tamaki ran into the hallway and shouted his name, asking him to please come back and forgive Honey because he didn't mean it, but Mori had long disappeared into the school. Kyouya began calming Tamaki down before he'd sprint after him, and Hikaru and Kaoru went to talk to Honey. The senior was sitting back down into the loveseat, his arms crossed firmly over his chest, with his stuffed rabbit trapped between them.

His expression was unreadable.

" Honey", Kaoru began softly, "don't you think you were a little harsh on him? He clearly didn't want to go..."

" And yet he did", the boy said, his gaze lingering on a non-existing point in front of him, " He left on his own accord. It's not my fault."

" But anyway, we don't know where he'd go."

" Not difficult", Honey grumbled, " a place he's not been to in a very long time."

Mori was surprised his old key still fitted into the lock. At least he was still welcome since he left a year ago. He's never been home ever since then. The door was still as big, and still as heavy and creaky when he pushed it open. His voice echoed through the empty hallway when he called out for his parents. He should've known they weren't home, one of the many reasons why he left and moved in with Honey in the first place. As he made his way to the living room he smelled the vague scent of cinnamon, old wooden furniture and lemon scented soap. After all, that hadn't changed. He remembered his mother had cried when he left, but he gritted his teeth together anyway and got into the cab with his baggage that brought him to Honey's mansion.

He wondered if she had missed him much. Last time he heard of his family it was new year's eve, and he had received a short message wishing him a good year. It took him three days to gather up the courage to answer, and he didn't get a response after that. He felt like he had abandoned them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a high-pitched shriek and got tackled into a hug.

" Oh my goodness, Takashi, it's been so long!"

He looked down at his little brother, the same grey eyes and the same black tuft of hair, barely longer than his own. With a pang of guilt he realised that he didn't call or text him once since he left.

The front of his shirt was stained with the hot tears of the younger boy as he cried. "

" Where have you been so long? Who took you away from us?"

Mori had never come to think of it that it looked like Honey had stolen him away from his family, which wasn't exactly lied, but still hurt.

" I'm back now."

His brother beamed at him. " Come in and take a seat, I'll make us some tea."

Tamaki paced the large office, looking at the screen of his cell every now and then to check if Mori didn't send him anything yet. Kyouya was getting irritated by Tamaki's nervous ministrations and when he was sure the boy had left skid marks on his carpet he sighed.

" Sit down, Tamaki, worrying so much about him will do us both no good. Or my carpet. He's fine."

" But Kyouya", he began in a whiny voice, " what about Honey-senpai?"

" That's his own problem. Now sit the fuck down before I _tie _you to a chair."

" Sounds kinky", Tamaki all but purred, and Kyouya smirked in delight.

" If that's the only way to keep you silent..."

Hikaru stroked the back of Kaoru's hand that lay in his own, watching Honey across the room hosting the ladies. He didn't act any different than when Mori was assisting him, but the whole scene looked pretty odd.

" Something wrong?" Kaoru asked, and Hikaru looked down upon the mop of hair right under his chin.

" He acts like nothing's changed. As if he really doesn't care that Mori's gone."

" He does. It'll just take time for him to notice..."


End file.
